Journey of NiGHTS into Dreams
by Yosep
Summary: Elliot and Claris meet Will and Helen, and they both don't like each other. But what will happen when all four of them have to play a part in stopping Wizeman... again! ElliotxClaris, WillxHelen, SLIGHT NiGHTSxReala. I repeat, SLIGHT NiGHTSxReala. R&R!
1. Stargrowth High

_Hello, it's me, Yosep. If you read the Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic _A Flower in Time_, then you'd know who I am. But this time, I decided to make a NiGHTS fanfic, and I think it'll be longer than my last one, due to various "levels" that are in the fanfic. Anyway, I'll make it clear now that the first few chapters are sort of introductory, then the chapters after it will have the action that we know and love. And another thing, in this story, my basic theory for it is that the events of NiD had happened immediately before the events of N:JoD. So, let's get started!_

Chapter 1: Stargrowth High

**Name: Elliot Edwards. Age: 15. Hometown: Twin Seeds. Skill: Basketball. Best Friend: Claris Sinclair.**

It has been almost a year since Elliot had first encountered NiGHTS. Nowadays, Elliot had been good friends with Claris as he got through grade 9. But apparently, for grade 10, Elliot was transferred to a boarding school in a different city.

The city was named Stargrowth, and its most treasured landmark was its Bell Tower of Song. As far as Elliot knew, it tolls the hours, plus rings various tunes to let people know that an event was currently happening in the city. Stargrowth also treasures its boarding school, Stargrowth High, which serves grades 7 to 12. Elliot had heard that Stargrowth High isn't very strict like the ones featured in books, but is rather like ordinary schools, only the students at the end of the day go to their assigned dorms instead of home.

Elliot knew the reason why he was transferred was because his parents wanted him to be provided with more opportunities than his family alone could provide. He was standing at the very entrance of the school. Elliot hesitated, as it was his first day. But, Elliot remembered that he had to be brave. Surely enough, he could feel his courage inside of him, telling him to proceed. Elliot then went inside. He had extra encouragement when he remembered that Claris was going to be in the same school.

**Name: Claris Sinclair. Age: 15. Hometown: Twin Seeds. Skill: Singing. Best Friend: Elliot Edwards.**

The last time Claris remembered being with NiGHTS was last Christmas, when they retrieved the Christmas Star from a revived Gillwing. Afterwards, she had become friends with Elliot, and they helped each other complete grade 9. When she found out that she was going to be transferred to a boarding school in a different city, Claris hoped that Elliot would be there with her, even though she knew it wouldn't be likely. Miraculously, Claris found out that Elliot _was_ going to the same school. After that, Claris was greatly relieved.

Claris first saw Elliot in the dream where she helped NiGHTS defeat Wizeman. It wasn't until the centennial day of Twin Seeds that she met him in person. Soon, they were best friends. After Christmas, Claris still had dreams, but she couldn't find NiGHTS anywhere. Every night she pondered about where NiGHTS had gone to, and she also found out that Elliot couldn't find NiGHTS as well.

Claris cleared her mind of these thoughts. Right now she needed to attend school. Claris knew that she had to be brave, and she could feel her courage inside. At last, she entered the school, knowing that the next few years, it'll be just her and Elliot among hundreds of students.

**Name: William Taylor. Age: 13. Hometown: Bellbridge. Skill: Soccer. Best Friend: Helen Cartwright.**

It was half a year since Will helped NiGHTS defeat Wizeman. Later he became great friends with Helen, but they both miss NiGHTS. But now came another landmark in Will's life: starting grade 8 in Starworth High.

Of course, Will was glad when he found out that Helen was transferred to the same school too, and he knew to be courageous as well. The one thing Will was worried about was being away from his dad for at least a year. When Will had defeated Wizeman, he learned that he had to learn to not be so dependant on his dad. Right now Will and his father were at the school, ready to say their goodbyes.

Will's father began, "You know that I'm doing this just for you, right?"

"Yes, Dad. I think I can manage on my own." Will replied. "After all, I know that I'll have some friends in no time!"

"Then I wish you well." Will's dad answered. "Goodbye, Will. I love you."

"I love you too." Will responded as he hugged his dad. "Goodbye." As Will watched his dad leave, Will then walked into the school, knowing that he'll do just fine. After all, Helen was going to be here, too.

**Name: Helen Cartwright. Age: 13. Hometown: Bellbridge. Skill: Violin. Best Friend: William Taylor.**

Helen was good friends with Will. Ever since they first met in Crystal Castle, they have been practically inseperable. She was even more grateful when she found out that Will was going to the same school as her.

Prior to meeting NiGHTS, Helen had been quite social, but she had lost some of her fondness for her mother. After her journey of dreams, Helen realized that she needed to spend more time with her mom, and she had done just that. Now it seemed quite ironic, as Helen would now _have_ to leave her mother and go back to her social life. Now she needed to say her goodbyes to her mother.

Helen's mom started, "You have been an excellent violinist, and an even better daughter."

"Thank you Mom, for taking care of me and being a great mother." Helen thanked.

"Goodbye, Helen. I love you." Helen's mom responded as she hugged her.

"I love you too, Mom." Helen replied. "Goodbye." Helen looked at her mom for one more time, then headed inside the school. Will must be in there somewhere, and Helen wouldn't miss the opportunity.

**Elliot & Claris**

"Claris! Good to see you again!" Elliot said once he finally found Claris.

"I know, isn't it great?" Claris replied. "I still can't believe that we ended up in the same school!"

"It seemed impossible, but here we are!" Elliot agreed. "Anyway, I hear that there are basketball tryouts today! I sure hope I make the team!"

"Hey, you're a good basketball player! I'm sure you'll make it." Claris encouraged.

"So what about you? Are you excited for something, too?" Elliot asked.

"Actually, I hear there's going to be auditions for a talent show, so I'm going to see if they'll accept my singing talent!" Claris answered.

"I hope they do!" Elliot replied. "Say, do you think that we could end up as roommates too?"

Claris responded, "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

Elliot answered nervously, "Um, no reason." Both of them laughed. "So, see you later!"

"Bye!" Claris said before the two of them parted.

**Will & Helen**

"Helen! You're here!" Will exclaimed when he at last saw Helen.

"I'm so glad that you're here too!" Helen responded happily.

"Say, I'm going to tryout for the soccer team. I hope they'll take me in."

"I hope so, too." Helen replied. "It's a good thing I brought my violin, because they're having auditions for a talent show! You think the judges will like my music?"

"I _know_ the judges will like it." Will encouraged. "You know, if we could be in the same school, then maybe we'll be assigned as roommates as well!"

"Maybe. Why do you think so?" Helen asked.

"Er, it was just a thought..." Will responded hesitantly. The two of them broke out in laughter. "Uh, bye for now!"

"Farewell!" Helen said as they both left.

_So that was the first chapter. I know I might have been redundant with each character's storyline, but it was the best I could do! Anyway, next chapter is where some of the important stuff takes place. And there'll also be a guest star! Who is it? Wait until chapter 2 comes!_


	2. Newfound Rivals

_I'm back! Just to let you know, I meant to imply that the reason everyone is in a boarding school is because their parents want their children to be provided with more opportunities. And another thing: I'm aware that because they're in Britain, "soccer" should be changed to "football". But, for the sake of we North Americans understanding the dialogue, I won't change it. And you'll know who is the guest star once we see him._

Chapter 2: Newfound Rivals

**Elliot & Will**

It was the lunch period now, and after everyone ate their lunch, they headed to the various events that were being held during the period. For the two boys' case, that was the sports tryouts. All the students that wanted to tryout for sports gathered in the school gymnasium. Once everyone was seated, a tall man in a sweatsuit stood in front of the crowd.

"Fellow students!" the man announced. "As you all know, the reason why you're here now is because you want to be on a sports team. I, Coach Ronald, will test your strengths and see if you're actually capable of being on the sport team you choose. In other schools, they divide their team for a sport into individual teams made up of students of specific grades, then divide _those_ teams into two teams made up of one gender each. We are different! It is possible for a seventh-grader girl to be better at swimming than a twelth-grader boy! Believe me, it happened."

_Quit rambling and get to the tryout, already,_ thought Elliot, anxious to get to basketball.

"So now," continued Ronald. "Students, move to the areas of the gym that have the name of the sport you want to tryout for! What are you waiting for? Go!" Everyone immediately headed to an area of the gym. Elliot had darted to the basketball area, while Will had hurried to the soccer area. Once everyone was at their area, Ronald declared, "Since we have only so much space to work in, some of the specific sport tryouts will be held in places other than this gym. In other words, some of the other sports will be held outside. But the two sports for this gym are basketball and..."

_Soccer, soccer, soccer, soccer!_ thought Will, wanting to be inside rather than outside in the cold.

"Soccer!" Ronald ended. "As for everyone else, meet outside!"

A few minutes later, the gym was transformed into a basketball/soccer arena. After the students had signed their names, it was testing time. First they had to do a series of activities that examined the quality of certain skills. For Elliot, he had to repeatedly throw-pass the ball back and forth while weaving through pylons. For Will, he had to lob-pass the ball while also weaving through pylons.

_This will be a snap!_ Elliot thought.

_Piece of cake!_ Will thought. As they were doing the activities, Will and Elliot had done exceedingly well. In fact, after completing another activity, Elliot was being carried by the other basketball students, and likewise with Will. At this moment Elliot looked over to the other side where the soccer players were and saw Will being carried.

_Hmm, so he's trying to be an all-star too._ Elliot had pondered. _Well, we'll see who'll make it to the school sports hall-of-fame first._

At the same instant, Will looked over and saw Elliot being carried. _What a showoff. If he wants to be a better sports player, then I shall outdo him first!_ Will had pondered.

Ronald then blew his whistle and announced, "I see some very potential players, here. But we're not done yet! Now you'll have to play a practice game and use your skills to the maximum! So for each sport, gather yourselves into two teams and play against each other." Will and Elliot glared at each other before getting themselves into a team.

Elliot first assisted a player in shooting a basket, so Will then assisted one of his players in scoring a goal. Then Elliot shot a basket at the two-point line, so Will scored a quick-shot goal. Next Will scored by kicking the ball in mid-air, so Elliot shot a basket at the three-point line. Then there was a 3 player assist, a crash-the-net maneouvre, a snipe tactic, a chip-in goal, the confuse-the-goalie strategy, a hat-trick goal, a dynamic shot at the basket, the pass-like-a-pinball-bumper method, the--

_TWEEEET!_ shrieked Ronald's whistle. "Everyone, just stop. Can you explain the reason of this?"

Elliot looked and saw a soccer ball in his hands. Will looked and saw a basketball at his feet.

"Apparently, things just got a bit too confusing and, well, look where we are." Ronald said. "However, some of you did great, so I'll call out the names that made the basketball team, in no particular order. First..." Ronald started to shout out the names that made the team. After a while, he announced the names, "...Chelly Niwa... Elliot Edwards..."

_Yes! I made it!_ Elliot cheered in his head. _Now what about that soccer kid?_

"Now the students that made the soccer team! First..." As Ronald announced the students' names, Will kept twiddling his thumbs in expectation. "...Betty Quetz... William Taylor..."

_All right!_ Will cheered to himself. _But I need to do more work in order to beat that basketball showoff._

**Claris & Helen**

When everyone had eaten their lunch, some of them headed to the talent show audition in the school auditorium. Claris made sure she kept her voice in top shape and practiced singing _Dreams Dreams_. Likewise, Helen had practiced with her violin in playing that same song. Both of them managed to get in line. By chance, Claris was directly in front of Helen, but, of course, neither of them cared. After what seemed like forever, Claris finally got her turn at the stage.

The three judges that were there were the school counsellor, the vice-principal, and _American Idol_'s Simon Cowell. "Why is this just called 'the talent show'? They could've come up with a title better than the contestants so far." Simon uttered. "Honestly, I got dragged back to my home country just to make a bunch of boarding school students be interested at trying for this competition!"

Claris stepped on stage and announced, "My name is Claris, and I'm going to be singing _Dreams Dreams_."

Helen had heard Claris and thought, _Wait, isn't that _my_ song? Unless she's confusing another song with this title._

"Enough introduction and show me what you got." Simon ordered.

Claris then took a breath and started to sing. Helen listened to the song and gasped, _It _is_ my song! But, how could she have known about this song?_ Before Simon could stop Claris and say who-knows-what, Helen yelled, "Stop the audition!"

"Hey, only I get to say when someone has to stop!" Simon shouted. "Now what's going on? I was about to put Claris as our first maybe!"

Enraged, Helen accused, "She's copying off me!"

"Now, you can't make a proper accusation without some evidence. Show us what you were going to do." Simon ordered.

Helen then took out her violin and started playing _Dreams Dreams_. Claris got mad and shouted, "_She_'s the one copying off me! _I_ was the one with the original idea to sing the song!"

"Ok, you two. I have to admit that you seem to have some potential." Simon interrupted. "However, we can't have two contestants playing/singing the same song. As far as I see it, one of you _is_ copying off another. Whoever confesses shall forfeit the competition."

"I didn't do it!" both girls said. "And I'm not going to confess, because I'm not the copier!"

Simon grumbled, "Well, if you aren't going to confess, then _both_ of you will have to drop out."

"No way!" both girls shouted at the same time.

Simon then suggested, "How about both of you figure out what is going on, then come back here to tell me what you're going to do. You are dismissed."

Helen and Claris glared at each other before leaving the stage.

The next contestant to come up was a Scottish student with what seemed to be a mix of bagpipes and a saxaphone. "My new instrument shall make millions of Scottish people become jazz musicians! Listen!" Then the student started playing an ear-splitting, out-of-tune Scottish melody.

When he finished, Simon threw his papers in the air and uttered, "Wow. Is that ever horrible."

**End of School Hours**

At the end of the day, each student recieved a slip of paper that told them which dorm number they'll stay at. They were told that each dorm can house two students, and each two students for each dorm were selected at random.

Will took a look at his slip. _Name: William Taylor. Dorm: #72048._ "Hmm, I wonder what Helen got..." Will pondered.

Helen read her slip. _Name: Helen Cartwright. Dorm: #13794._ "Which dorm number did Will get?" Helen had wondered.

Elliot observed his slip. _Name: Elliot Edwards. Dorm: #72048._ "What dorm number did Claris recieve?" Elliot thought.

Claris examined her slip. _Name: Claris Sinclair. Dorm: #13794._ "Ok, but what about Elliot?" Claris had asked herself.

The four students carried their briefcases to their assigned dorms, totally unaware about the roommate that they can't expect.

Once Elliot saw Will, he exclaimed, "The all-star wannabe?!"

"The basketball showoff?!" Will exclaimed back.

Likewise with Helen and Claris, they saw each other and shouted, "You're that plagiarist!"

_Yeah, that's all for this chapter. And in case you didn't realize who the guest star was, it was Simon Cowell. I just couldn't resist putting him in. Next chapter, things start getting even more hectic, so for now, R&R!_


	3. Roommate Wars

_I'm back with another chapter! If you thought last chapter was crazy, then you haven't seen anything yet!_

Chapter 3: Roommate Wars

**Will & Elliot**

"I just can't believe it!" Elliot moaned. "Why would they make me share a dorm with a student that's in an earlier grade than me?"

"Well, you should be glad that at least the roommate isn't in a higher grade than you!" Will countered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to unload my things." Will then took out his briefcase and dumped its contents on a bed.

"Hey! That was going to be _my_ bed!" Elliot yelled. "You're going to leave your germs on it!"

"Oh, so now I have _germs_? Then how about _you_ have cooties!" Will growled.

"That's it! I'm putting up boundaries!" Elliot declared. He found some tape and started to make a border that went across the middle of the bedroom.

"Wait a minute! Your side has the door! How am I going to get outside if I can't get to that door?" Will exclaimed.

"Guess you'll have to figure that out by yourself." Elliot said as he arranged his things on his side.

Will then started to remove the tape and this time placed it so that the border went to the middle of the door. "There. Now I can reach the door."

"But your side has the door knob!" Elliot complained.

"Exactly." Will said as he started to place his things on his side.

Elliot groaned, "Listen. Both of us need to access the door. We'll set up a small area at the door, then divide the rest of the room."

"But I like the floor plan as it is!" Will stated. That didn't stop Elliot. He marked an area at the door. Will interrupted, "Hold on, that's clearly not 1.6 meters squared!"

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked, annoyed.

Will explained, "A mininum floor area is attained by multiplying the number of pupils staying in the dorm by 4.2 meters squared, then by adding 1.6 meters squared. If we are to share an area, it'll have to be 1.6 meters squared!"

"Just shut up. Be glad that I actually _decided_ to make an area to share." Elliot grumbled as he laid back on his bed.

**Helen & Claris**

"It's bad enough for you to copy me, but becoming my roommate is just low!" Claris complained.

"Hey, I didn't want to be your roommate in the first place!" Helen argued. "And I didn't copy off you! _You_ copied off me!"

"You're just accusing me to cover up the fact that you were the one that copied off me!" Claris talked back.

"Well, _you're_ accusing me! Maybe you _are_ the culprit to even suggest that sort of thing!" Helen exclaimed.

"Oh, stop your childish complaining and just confess!" Claris growled.

"How can I confess when _you're_ the one that has to confess?" Helen questioned.

At that instant, Claris grabbed Helen's violin and threatened, "Confess now, or the violin gets it!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I _would_!"

Helen then grabbed a jar of peanut butter and warned, "If you ruin my violin, then I'll have to ruin your singing with peanut butter!"

"I can't believe it! Your threats are as childish as your complaints!" Claris taunted.

"Oh yeah? The peanut butter will get so sticky, that your mouth will be hindered by it! And I'll put in your mouth a _lot_ of peanut butter. The more peanut butter, the more sticky your mouth will be!" Helen denounced. "And on top of that, I'll also make you drink ice-cold water! The cold water will shock your vocal cords so much that they'll be ruined!"

Claris was still holding on to the violin. Finally, she placed it back to where it was. "This isn't over yet! Mark my words, you _will_ confess that you copied off me!"

"Unless you confess first!" Helen talked back.

"Be quiet, you!" Claris groaned as she lied down on her bed.

**Dinner Time**

Everyone was to report to the cafeteria in order to recieve their dinner. Will, Helen, Claris, and Elliot all waited in line. It wasn't until when they finally got their food, which today was fish & chips, that they met up with each other at a table.

"Claris! You won't believe it! I got stuck with an eighth-grader as a roommate!" Elliot told Claris.

Helen exclaimed, "Wait a minute! _Will_ is your roommate?"

"My roommate knows my friend's roommate?" Claris asked.

"This is confusing!" Will grumbled.

"I guess you're too young to suddenly understand what's going on!" Elliot said.

"Hey! Don't talk to him that way!" Helen argued.

"Oh, so now you're trying to look nice to cover up the fact that you copied me!" Claris spat.

"No way! Helen would never copy off anyone!" Will stated.

"If Claris says that she was copied, then I believe her." Elliot spoke.

"You're suddenly on _her_ side?" Helen questioned.

"It was surprising enough for me to know that our roommates know each other as well!" Claris replied.

"You want a piece of me?" Will warned.

"Apparently, I'm not surprised." said a voice that wasn't of the others. The four students turned around to see another student that seemed older than them. He had a wooden staff with a golden sphere on top that he was grapsing. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nick Potland of the twelth grade. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and you seem to be new students, right?"

"Yes, but what do you want?" the four students asked.

Nick explained, "I think new students should be able to hang out with more experienced pupils that would show them the ways of boarding school. I mean, for starters, did you actually think that they'll let both a boy _and_ a girl be roommates?"

"What? No! Of course not!" the four students exclaimed, but it was obvious that they weren't fooling Nick.

Will then spoke, "Well I want to be the best--"

Elliot interrupted, "Sports all-star. But since _I_ am--"

Claris interrupted, "A fantastic basketball player, he should--"

Helen interrupted, "Admit flaws, unlike _some_--"

Will interrupted, "Young students that should strive for--"

Elliot interrupted, "Excellence, without hinderence from--"

Claris interrupted, "Other students that make us--"

Helen interrupted, "The girls of--"

Will interrupted, "MVP awards and--"

Elliot interrupted, "Promising careers that lead us to--"

Claris interrupted, "Fame and fortune and--"

Helen interrupted, "Humble reputations?"

"Splendid!" Nick exclaimed, bringing Will to his side. "This calls for a first-night slumber party!"

"Well, I'm game!" Will answered.

"Me too!" Helen responded.

"If _she's_ game, then _I'm_ game, too!" Claris replied.

"I'll join in!" Elliot declared.

"It's all set!" Nick told the others. "After dinner, come to my dorm for the sleep-over! This is a chance for you to hang out with more experienced students! I assure you, you're in for one wild night!"

_In case you're wondering, Nick won't play an important role in this fanfic. The only reason I included him was to set off the "invitation to the slumber party" sequence. Let's just say for that sequence I got inspired by a youtube video._


	4. Party Now, Sleep Later

_Sorry it has been so long, but I got distracted playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Anyway, this is the last chapter before we finally get to see NiGHTS. As for the later chapters, I don't want to get too redundant, so I have planned a sidestory for each pair. Now, enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 4: Party Now, Sleep Later

Will, Helen, Elliot, and Claris attended the slumber party among other students that went there. Apparently, Nick's dorm was one of the much larger dorms to fit a total of 6 boys in. The roommates left each other to join their friend.

Even though the dorm was for boys only, this sleepover was for girls, too. As of now, the party attenders were talking about various things. Not wanting to be left out, the four students decided to listen in on a conversation. The only thing was that the conversers saw them first.

"Now what do we have here?" a tenth-grader girl asked, looking at Claris and Elliot. "It seems like we already have a couple!"

"What? We're not a couple!" Elliot protested. "R-Right?"

"O-Of course we aren't!" Claris agreed.

But an eleventh-grader boy mused, "I'm not so sure about that. You two are side by side. _And_ holding hands!"

Claris and Elliot both looked down and saw that their hands _were_ holding each other. "How'd that happen?" they both gasped, trying to seem like neither of them noticed.

"Hold on, fellas! We got _younger_ love!" an eighth-grader boy announced, pointing to Will and Helen.

Helen insisted, "Hey! We don't love each other! We're just friends!"

"Besides," Will continued. "If we _were_ in love, which we _aren't_, it won't be nice of you to openly announce our love!"

However, a ninth-grader girl explained, "On the contrary! That would be just one of the things that'll happen in your wedding!"

"For the last time, we're _NOT_ in love!" Will and Helen declared, not knowing that their synchronization would just make the others think otherwise.

Nick then joined in on the conversation and began, "Actually, the topic of being married is quite interesting. Of course, the wedding day shouldn't be just treated as a finish line. Weddings can have their troubles, too."

The eleventh-grader, who was named Harvey, agreed, "There's the guest list, the decorations, and wedding cake!"

The tenth-grader, who was named Valerie, continued, "Things can go horribly wrong, so it's best to hire people to make sure everything goes smoothly. But even then one of those people could turn on you!"

Elliot asked, "Hold on, can't you have a simple wedding? With only the nessecary things that actually make it a wedding?"

Valerie answered, "You could try that too, but then everyone that attends will be bored by the lack of anything to do."

"Not if you have no one to attend the wedding!" Claris suggested.

Harvey countered, "You always have to have witnesses to make sure they agree on the wedding. So you have to have something else for them, which explains the cake!"

The ninth-grader, who was named Josie, indicated, "Who attends is definitely important. Of course your parents will have to be there, but they might not approve of who you are marrying."

The eighth-grader, who was named Melvin, added, "One day you have the girl of your dreams, the next she gets rejected by your parents. That's one of the reasons why parents ruin all the fun."

Will then pointed out, "But you should still love your parents back, since they are doing these sorts of things because they love you. Right?"

"So they say. Believe me, all your parents want to do is to shape you up to be like them." Melvin answered.

Helen then concurred, "There's no way that's true! My mother trusts me, and she doesn't disapprove of the things I do!"

Josie sighed, "Even if you have your mother's trust, she'll always be too prejudiced over anyone that you'll pick."

Nick then announced, "Come, guys! This way to the food!" While everyone else hurried after Nick, our four dreamers slowly followed with the events of the conversation weighing them down.

**11:00 PM**

After some Doritos, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Kung Fu Panda, it was now "lights-out" time. Everyone rolled out their sleeping bags while Nick and his roommates got into their beds. Elliot and Will made sure that they were as far away as possible, likewise with Claris and Helen.

"At last we finally get some sleep. One last thing: do NOT wake me up in the middle of the night, or else I get all cranky." Nick warned. "Ok, goodnight!" With that, Nick and his roommates were off to sleep.

Whenever our four dreamers wanted to get to sleep, they'd lie face up in their bed and think about their goal until they're fast asleep. As you remember, Elliot would think about being a professional basketball player, Claris would think about being a star singer, Will would think about being an excellent soccer player, and Helen would think about being a renowned violinist. But this night, all our dreamers could think about were what was being said about the troubles of marraige. Somehow, this lead them to thinking about their best friend. And then it lead them to ask themselves, "Could we actually be _more_ than best friends?" Before they knew it, our dreamers then finally fell asleep.

**Claris & Elliot's Nightmare**

The first thing Elliot and Claris knew was that they were standing in blackness. All that they could see was each other.

"Claris! What's going on here?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..." Claris replied. Out of nowhere, Harvey and Valerie approached the two.

"You must have something to do for the witnesses!" Harvey had repeated from earlier.

"You can't have a simple wedding where everyone gets bored!" Valerie reiterated.

The next thing Claris and Elliot knew, lights came on revealing a bunch of people in formal clothing. Plus, Claris and Elliot were suddenly wearing wedding clothes!

One of the people shouted, "This wedding is dull! If all we do is see a couple wed, then what's the point of us coming here?"

Everyone else yelled in unison, "Where's the wedding cake? Feed us now!"

Another person declared, "If we don't have something to do, then doom on you!"

"Doom on you! Doom on you!" everyone chanted as they stepped towards Claris and Elliot.

"This can't be happening!" Claris cried.

"It has to be... a nightmare!" Elliot realized. Claris and Elliot started to run away from the angry mob. The "people" then turned back into their original form, as monster-looking Nightmarens, and chased after our two dreamers. Right about now would be where the dreamers would see a bright light and run to it. But now, there wasn't light anywhere! All Elliot and Claris could do is run away from the monster Nightmarens...

**Helen & Will's Nightmare**

The very first thing that happened to the two dreamers was that they were falling... in outer space!

"Will! How did we end up here?" Helen gasped.

"I thought you knew!" Will answered. Both looked around and saw Melvin and Josie falling with them, but apparently they weren't worried.

"Remember: your mother can get too prejudiced over ANYONE!" Josie reminded.

"Parents force you to be like them!" Melvin restated.

Will and Helen continued to fall, until they suddenly landed in a court room. Helen's mom and Will's dad were also there, too.

Helen's mother pointed at Will and declared, "I will not accept a soccer jock to be my son-in-law!"

Will's father announced, "That girl does NOT fit in with the Taylor Legacy!"

Then the judge stated, "If neither parent approves of the marraige, then we shall have to make sure the teenagers are never near each other ever again!"

At this, everyone in the court room ran to seperate Will and Helen.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked.

"This isn't really happening!" Helen found out. Helen and Will then ran away from the mad group. Everyone that was chasing them then turned into their real form: ghost-like Nightmarens! Will and Helen expected a bright light to appear, but it never came. The only thing to do was to run away from the ghost Nightmarens...

**Real World**

Elliot, Claris, Will, and Helen woke up screaming. Really loud. So loud that it woke up everyone else in the bedroom, including Nick.

"Aww! Why'd you have to wake me up?" Nick groaned. He glanced at the radio clock and continued, "And it's five minutes to midnight! That means I only had about an hour of sleep! Only ONE hour!" The four dreamers looked around and saw that each of themselves were alone at each corner.

"Uh, maybe it'll be best if I sleep next to Elliot." Claris suggested.

"Uh, what a coincidence! I was thinking the same idea!" Elliot agreed.

"Er, I guess I should be next to Helen." Will considered outloud.

"Er, of course!" Helen complied. So the dreamers quickly moved their sleeping bags to their desired location. By then it was 11:59.

"Now DON'T wake me up again, or else I'll be _really_ cranky!" Nick warned again. Meanwhile, the other kids in the room started to whisper to each other how it's obvious that Elliot and Claris like each other, likewise with Helen and Will.

Our four dreamers thought that after their nightmare, they'll never get to sleep. Yet, at exactly 12:00, the dreamers fell fast asleep.

_That's it for this chapter. I'll try to update faster next time. Remember, next chapter is where NiGHTS comes in, so don't miss it!_


	5. Wired Rainforest

_I know it's taking long for me to update, but it's better that I did this chapter now than never. Right now all that happens in this chapter is in Claris and Elliot's dream. The chapter names, as you can see, will be the name of the Nightopia that is featured in each chapter._

Chapter 5: Wired Rainforest

Elliot and Claris found themselves in front of an open gate. Inside they could see a fountain and doors surrounding it. Neither hadn't encountered this place when they last saved Nightopia.

When both of them entered, an owl flew up to them and greeted, "You must be the first visitors to stop Wizeman! Welcome back!"

"Uh, who are you?" Elliot asked.

"And how do you know us?" Claris questioned.

The owl answered, "You may call me Owl. I've heard about you from NiGHTS! The two of us are good friends, you know!"

"What do you mean 'friends'? You're just the tutor that helps us!" a familiar voice replied. NiGHTS flew down in front of Claris and Elliot and added, "Besides, these two will think you're crazy unless I show up, which I did!"

"NiGHTS!" the two visitors exclaimed.

NiGHTS bowed and said, "Sorry if you were getting worried about me, but I had gotten preoccupied with checking on the Nightmarens and seeing if they're attempting to destroy Nightopia again."

"Hold on a second..." Elliot said. He turned to Owl and told him, "You said something about us being the _first_ visitors to stop Wizeman! What do you mean about that?"

"Uh, I didn't say first!" Owl blurted. "What I mean to say is-- er, the fact that-- um--"

"Yeah, yeah, let's move on to more important matters." NiGHTS said dismissively. "Listen, Claris and Elliot."

They did intently.

NiGHTS began, "Wizeman plots to take over Nightopia again. His Nightmaren army has already been attacking the Nightopias! When we found out that the Nightmarens had tried to get your Ideya, we knew it was time to bring you back for you to help us."

"Well I'm up for it!" Claris spoke up.

"Me too!" Elliot declared.

"Right then!" Owl smiled. "As you can see, things have changed. Now, all of us meet in this area called the Dream Gate. Here, you'll be able to access Nightopias so that--"

NiGHTS groaned. "Wizeman will be in control of the Night Dimension before you're finished your explanation! Let's get on it already!" She flew over to the only complete door. "Follow me!" NiGHTS waved before flying through the door.

Elliot turned to Claris. "Come on, Claris! Ready to stop some bad 'Marens?"

"You bet!" Claris grinned. She and Elliot raced towards the door and opened it.

**Wired Rainforest**

After falling gently for a few seconds, the pair found themselves in a jungle-like environment. They were surrounded by huge, tropical trees and plants. Then main thing unusual was that telecommunication wires and power lines connected each tree to another. Some Nightopians were sitting in the trees testing the communications.

"These trees are so big! And how did they install those wires?" Elliot gasped in awe.

"More importantly, where's NiGHTS?" Claris asked.

As if on cue, the two of them heard NiGHTS yell, "Let me go!" Elliot and Claris hurried to where the yelling was coming from. In shock, they saw NiGHTS being restrained by two minor Nightmarens. Another Nightmaren approached NiGHTS with a smug grin.

"Who's that?" Claris asked quietly.

"That's Reala! As far as I know, he is one of Wizeman's best major Nightmarens!" Elliot answered.

Reala chuckled to NiGHTS, "You're always so easy to capture! I just knew that if we waited for you to come, we'd ambush you and the visitor!" He looked around and asked, "Now where is the visitor?"

From where NiGHTS was, she could see Elliot and Claris watching. "I decided to come alone." NiGHTS lied.

Reala's eyes narrowed. "No. You're lying."

"N-no I'm not." NiGHTS lied again.

Reala crossed his arms. "Well, I would've done this anyway, but now it seems like you deserve it." The next thing NiGHTS knew, she was enclosed in a giant cage. Reala laughed, "The only way to escape this new and improved Ideya-Capture-Renamed-NiGHTS-Capture Version 9.0 is to have 2 visitors with red ideya to dualize with you. Plus, it's got cupholders!" He pushed a button and cupholders came out from the interior sides.

"Ooh! Fascinating!" NiGHTS stared in awe.

"But you have nothing to drink! HAHAHA!" Reala cackled.

"You fiend!" NiGHTS growled.

"And proud of it!" Reala smiled evilly. "Farewell, my loathsome counterpart!" Then he took off.

"Hmmph!" NiGHTS grumbled. She glanced around and said to herself, "Wow, 9.0. It must be so good, they had to skip versions 3 to 8."

"NiGHTS!" Elliot and Claris shouted.

NiGHTS turned around and told them, "Good to see you! Both of you have to dualize with me! Quickly!" Claris and Elliot climbed up the chain and dualized.

"Now what?" Claris asked.

"There's supposed to be a key locked in a box that's hidden in this area." NiGHTS explained. "We have to quickly collect blue chips in order to unlock the box wherever it is."

"Then let's go!" Elliot announced. Since both of them were dualized with NiGHTS, they collected blue chips more efficiently. The Nightopians cheered them on while working on the wires. Claris and Elliot went through a large tree, which served as the power grid station and communications base.

"Hold on, that box doesn't look like it belongs with those crates." Claris noticed while soaring across the storage room.

"It must be the box with the key inside!" Elliot thought outloud. They took a closer look and saw the number 30 written on it. "This must mean that we need 30 blue chips to unlock it!"

"We have more than enough!" Claris replied, placing the blue chips into it. The box broke open, and sure enough the key was inside.

"We can use the telephone lines to get back to the NiGHTS Capture quickly!" Elliot suggested. The two of them swung down the wires that lead to the Capture. At last the key was placed inside, and the big cage broke.

"Not bad for our first mission in months!" NiGHTS mused.

Claris then remembered, "Wait a minute, after we complete a mission, we have to face--"

"A major Nightmaren!" Elliot finished. Suddenly, they were in a much darker area of the rainforest. They looked up to see their first Nightmaren boss in their adventure. It resembled an armadillo, but with eiree patterns on its armored plates.

"It's Dillo!" NiGHTS gasped.

"Hold on, that's not a scary name!" Claris pointed out.

"Wizeman doesn't seem like a scary name." NiGHTS said.

"Despite the 'z'." Elliot added. Anyway, Dillo curled up into a ball and rolled down into what looked like a flat, wooden pinball table without the flippers and hole.

"Let's go down there!" NiGHTS told the others. "The only vurnerable part is his bare skin!" When they got down there, Dillo immediately rolled quickly towards Claris and Elliot. Elliot's first reaction was to push Claris out of the way, which he did.

"NiGHTS? You saved me?" Claris asked.

"It wasn't me! It was Elliot!" NiGHTS claimed. NiGHTS then looked at where Dillo crashed and saw that some pieces of his armour broke off. "That's it! If we continue to crash Dillo into the wall, then we'll break off his armour enough to attack his skin!"

"Then let's do it!" Elliot agreed, already ready to taunt Dillo into ramming him. The battle slowly got harder with each crash, such as bumpers rising up and down, and Dillo getting smarter and changing direction when he knew he was about to crash.

"Take that, Dillo!" Claris taunted when Dillo crashed again. This time, some armour plates fell off to reveal the naked skin.

"Let's finish this off!" Elliot exclaimed, charging at the vurnerable spot. But at that moment, Dillo quickly got back to his senses and rammed towards Elliot. Claris then pushed Elliot out of the way, causing Dillo to once again crash into a wall.

"Just returning the favour!" Claris chirped as she and Elliot hurried after the vurnerable part. As soon as they Drill Dashed into it, Dillo disintegrated into a pile of multi-coloured dust.

"Yes! Wired Forest is now saved!" NiGHTS cheered. They undualized once they got back to the Dream Gate.

"...Now what?" Claris and Elliot asked. Usually when they complete a Nightopia, a new one would be accessible.

NiGHTS seemed somewhat unsure, but she explained, "Uh, it takes a while for a new Nightopia to appear. During the time, you'll not be here. Instead, you'll be back into a deep sleep. But don't worry! You'll dream eventually this night!"

At that moment it was true. Claris and Elliot looked at each other before going back into deep sleep.

_So I made NiGHTS female and Reala male. Hey, it just makes sense, especially if you're using the voices for JoD for NiGHTS and Reala. Next chapter will be Will and Helen's turn to save a Nightopia!_


	6. Outback Mall

_Sorry it had been so long since the last chapter, but my computer had gotten infected with viruses, so I couldn't get on the internet until I got a new computer. As I'm writing this, I'm still wondering how to make it up to you readers. Oh well. Now, to continue!_

Chapter 6: Outback Mall

Will and Helen saw something that they thought would never see again: the Dream Gate. As they entered, Owl flew up to greet them.

"Hoo hoo! It's so nice to see you again!" Owl hooted. "I guess two visitors meeting each other in the same dream _isn't_ a bad omen after all!"

"That's nice to hear, but where's NiGHTS?" Helen asked.

"Usually she'd be flying around playing her flute." Will added.

As if on cue, the visitors heard NiGHTS' tune being played. NiGHTS flew towards them and greeted, "Welcome back, Will and Helen!"

"We haven't seen you in 6 months!" Will exclaimed.

"What happened?" Helen inquired.

NiGHTS then looked up in thought. "Vacationing." NiGHTS stated after thinking. "Now let's get down to business. Wizeman plots to take over Nightopia again. We found out that the Nightmarens tried to take your ideya, so we knew we had to bring you back."

"We already made progress in saving one Nightopia before you came in!" Owl remarked.

"But how can that be?" Will asked.

"Wouldn't you need us to Dualize with you?" Helen asked.

"Actually, before you came, we had two other Visi--" Owl began, but then NiGHTS shut his beak.

"Owl took care of things himself, including defeating the major Nightmaren!" NiGHTS claimed. "Who knew Owl could be very useful, _right_?"

Owl stammered, "Uh, of course! I am useful!"

NiGHTS turned to the Visitors and said, "Both of you need to take care of this next Nightopia now. Ready?"

"Yes!" Will and Helen shouted.

"Then follow me!" NiGHTS announced, going into a door. Helen and Will entered as well.

**Outback Mall**

Will and Helen had gently landed in a desert area, but there wasn't much sand or cacti or anything that would usually be in a desert. They then observed the Nightopia and realized that they were standing in a parking lot of a huge mall made entirely of wood!

"We must be in a desert in Austrailia!" Will mused.

"But this mall seems quite unfitting in this environment, even if it's made out of wood!" Helen had pondered. At the other side of the parking lot, they could see NiGHTS moving back and forth impatiently.

"Where ARE those Visitors?" NiGHTS grumbled.

"Going somewhere?" a sinister voice behind her asked.

NiGHTS turned around and growled, "Not you!"

Reala chuckled, "Shouldn't you know better to just move away from the place where the Ideya-Capture-Renamed-NiGHTS-Capture 9.0 is going to be? In other words, right where you're standing?"

NiGHTS immediately moved back before Reala pushed the button. WHOOSH! The cage went up... with NiGHTS in it! "What the?" NiGHTS gasped.

Reala pretended to look mistaken and said, "Oops! It turns out you were actually in FRONT of the cage before you moved back. My bad." He started to leave, but then said, "Oh, I almost forgot to open the cupholders!" Reala pushed a button and the cupholders came out, then he left.

"It's bad enough that I don't have anything to drink!" NiGHTS sighed. She then saw Will and Helen and called, "Over here! Both of you need to Dualize with me!"

"Just one quick question," Will began. "What did Reala mean when he said this was the Ideya-Capture-Renamed-NiGHTS-Capture?"

NiGHTS quickly explained, "You see, back when I was working for Wizeman, we came up with the Ideya Capture. But when I left, the Nightmarens decided to name it instead the NiGHTS Capture, and make its purpose for containing me."

"In other words, the cage was first thought up to contain Ideya?" Helen questioned.

"Yes. The Nightmarens found out that the major Nightmaren can hold the Ideya. Now Dualize, quickly!" NiGHTS replied. After they Dualized, NiGHTS told Helen and Will, "Things are different now. Instead of chasing Goodles to get the key, we have to collect Blue Chips, then use them to open the box with the key."

"Then let's get searching!" Helen exclaimed. She and Will flew into the mall and went past shopping Nightopians. As they collected Blue Chips, the Dualized Visitors went around mini-shops, large stores, and then the food court.

"Hey NiGHTS! Is that the box?" Will asked, pointing to a box that was on a table.

"Yes, it is! Good looking, Will!" NiGHTS complimented as they went toward it. "We need 30 blue chips to open it, and we got them all!" They opened the box, got the key, then flew back outside to the parking lot. At last Will and Helen made it back to the NiGHTS Capture and placed the key in it.

"The only thing left to do..." Helen grumbled.

"Is to fight a major Nightmaren..." Will finished.

The scenery suddenly changed into a Egyptian tomb-like setting. A large sarcophogas (sp?) in the center opened up, and a giant, mummified kangaroo came out.

"It's Agnak!" gasped NiGHTS. "The only way to defeat it is to Drill-Dash his tail! That way he'll fall back into his coffin!"

"But how? He's jumping all around the edges of his coffin!" Will pointed out. Agnak then pulled out two boomerangs and threw them at the visitors.

"Will! Follow me!" Helen exclaimed, dodging a boomerang. Both of them helped each other avoid the two boomerangs and then made it to the tail. "His tail is moving too fast for us to hit it! It's avoiding us!"

"Maybe we should get on either side and keep it in one place!" Will suggested. They tried the plan, and sure enough, the tail had nowhere else to move. Both of them drill-dashed, then Agnak fell right back into his coffin.

"Great job, Will and Helen!" NiGHTS congratulated as they went back to the Dream Gate to Undualize. After they seperated from NiGHTS' body, another door appeared.

Owl told the visitors, "I'm sorry to inform you this now, but apparently visitors could only be in the Night Dimension for a certain amount of time. Afterwards, they'll fall back into a deep sleep."

"Don't worry!" NiGHTS said. "You'll come back! Eventually!" And with that, Will and Helen fell back asleep.

**Wizeman's Throne Room**

Wizeman glared fiercely at Dillo and Agnak. "You have failed greatly. Any explanation?" he asked sternly.

"It's your fault that you made us have weaknesses!" Dillo blurted out.

"You fool!" Agnak shouted.

"Since you have no respect for your creator, then both of you shall be no more." Wizeman declared. He grasped the two Nightmarens and squeezed them to their deaths.

Reala then came in the throne room. "A word with you, Master Wizeman." he said.

"What is it, Reala?"

"With two Nightopias already saved, we need to find a way to make it more challenging for NiGHTS to get free in the first place."

"Hmm, perhaps we'll put two fake boxes so that time is wasted collecting blue chips for a fake box." Wizeman pondered. "Yes, we shall do that."

Reala slightly hesitated before asking, "That sounds like a good idea, but what I meant was for NiGHTS to not be able to leave the cage. Maybe we could give her something to drink, so she'll actually use the cupholders."

Wizeman stared at Reala seriously and pointed out, "The only reason I agreed to putting cupholders in the first place was that you said it will distress her to find nothing to drink."

Reala then reasoned, "Well, I tried that, but I guess NiGHTS wasn't distressed enough. So maybe the drinks would keep her occupied while we take over the rest of Nightopia."

Wizeman then went into deep thought, then finally stated, "Fine. But from now on, don't suggest putting anything else in the cage."

Reala bowed and said, "Agreed, Master Wizeman."

_Ooh, what's gonna happen next? Just wait and see! Oh, and by the way, I haven't been to the Outback Steakhouse._


	7. Arctic Hangar

_I have come up with a new updating plan: from now on, I'll be updating 2 chapters at a time so that you'll have more time to read to make up for the delay. First, let's get back to Claris and Elliot coming out of their deep sleep._

Chapter 7: Arctic Hangar

Claris and Elliot soon found themselves back at the Dreams Gate.

NiGHTS flew up to them and said, "Oh good! You're back. The next Nightopia is ready to be saved."

"Great! Where is it?" asked Elliot.

"Just go through this door." Owl stated, gesturing towards it.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Claris said.

NiGHTS and the Visitors went inside.

**Arctic Hangar**

As soon as the Visitors had entered, an icy wind blasted on their faces. Clearly, they were in an ice land, but through the thick snow, they could see planes being stored in warehouses. An airstrip ran along the edge. There were a few penguins _and_ polar bears scattered around, as well as a creepy-looking snowman.

Claris remarked, "Well, this is a bit disappointing. What do you think, Elliot?" When she got no response, she glanced around. "Elliot?" She then saw him at the door to the Dream Gate.

Elliot was frantically trying to open the door. "Must! Get! Back! AAH! SO COLD!!" For some reason, the door wouldn't budge. "NOO! Please open! It's freezing here!"

Claris put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Hey, calm down, Elliot. If we stay close together, we can stay warm." she told him reassuringly.

Elliot shakily turned to face her. "O-ok." he agreed, shivering. He took Claris' hand and they walked together side by side.

NiGHTS soon flew overhead and spotted them. She glided towards them with a miscievious smile on her face. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" she asked, refering to why the Visitors were so close together.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Elliot said quickly in panic.

"Yeah! We're just cold!" Claris added.

"Oh, ok." NiGHTS said, forgetting the thought instantly. "Now let's get goi--" A NiGHTS Capture shot up, trapping the jester in it. "Aw, come on! I didn't even get to finish speaking!" NiGHTS complained.

Reala broke out of the snowman he was hiding in. "I was getting too cold! Now stop talking so I can get this over with." he said, shivering with his hands wrapped around himself. "How are you not cold?" he asked NiGHTS.

NiGHTS shrugged. "I was cold until I got trapped in here. I guess it protects me from the weather."

Reala looked thoughtful. "Yes, it is quite cozy in there, isn't it?" he said in a sly tone. "Makes you almost want to have a cup of hot chocolate, right?" Reala then pressed a button on his remote and a drink dispenser poured hot chocolate into a cup, then placed it in one of the cup holders.

NiGHTS stared at it with wide eyes and licked her lips. "You don't happen to have any marshmellows, do you?"

Reala grinned sneakily and pushed another button. The drink dispenser dropped several mini-marshmellows into the cup.

NiGHTS smiled in delight and grabbed the cup by the handle. She was about to take a sip from it, when she suddenly came to her senses. "Wait a minute..." She glared at Reala. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing." Reala told NiGHTS.

NiGHTS was still skeptical. "Seriously? This is just for my pleasure?"

"Would I ever lie to you? Those other times not counting?" Reala replied. "Well, I might as well be off. If I'm late, then Wizeman would punish me severely." He then took off.

Claris and Elliot immediately climbed up to the cage. "Come on, NiGHTS! We need to save this Nightopia!"

"Alright, just as soon as I drink the hot chocolate." NiGHTS answered. She quickly gulped it down and threw away the cup. "Ah, that's better. Now we can go!"

They quickly Dualized, then flew off. Elliot and Claris together braced the wind as they searched around the icy runway and inside the warehouses. Together, they both seemed to share a big confidence about the whole situation. "We'll find that box in no time!" Elliot promised.

And soon enough, they saw the box. Claris sped towards it first. "Yay! We're not gonna freeze!" But once she put the Blue Chips in it, the box opened revealing it to be empty.

Claris and Elliot stared at it in shock and dismay. "What?!"

NiGHTS seemed puzzeled by this as well. "Strange...that usually works."

"What's a fake box doing here?" asked Elliot.

"Reala!"

Claris and Elliot both turned around in surprise. "Where?"

But NiGHTS shook her head. "No, no, I mean Reala must've put that fake box here. I knew something was up with him!"

Then Claris sighed. "Guess we now have to find the real box."

Elliot nodded. "You're right. But how will we know if there are more fake boxes? We don't want to waste our Blue Chips on them."

"We'll just have to hope we're lucky." NiGHTS said. "Come on! We have to find it before a blizzard sets in!"

To make a long scene short, they finally found the correct box and placed the key into the cage. Then they find themselves inside a giant bee hive, with honey flowing everywhere. The Nightmaren boss is actually a swarm of little bee Nightmarens forming into the shape of a larger bee.

"We're up against Beesca!" NiGHTS exclaimed. "We have to Paraloop the swarm as they charge towards us!" Nobody had to ask which way the bees were going to head as it was obvious that the swarm flew in the direction of the current honey flow.

Claris and Elliot cooperated well in the battle against Beesca. They'd combine their Paraloops to form a larger one that could take out more bees at one time. Even though it was challenging, it was actually fun for them. In fact, Elliot and Claris individually thought that this whole adventure wouldn't be the same without each other.

"Almost got him!" NiGHTS shouted, bringing the two to their senses. With one last Paraloop, the rest of Beesca got sucked in. "Yes! Another boss defeated! We'll stop Wizeman in no time at this pace!"

Once they got back to the Dream Gate and Undualized, Claris and Elliot remembered that they'll be going back into deep sleep very soon. "It was fun helping NiGHTS out." Claris told Elliot. NiGHTS and Owl were at the other side discussing how much they have accomplished.

"I agree." Elliot responded. There was a silence. Both of them knew that they had to do _something_ before they went back to deep sleep. At last, they pressed their lips together. It was the last thing Elliot and Claris felt before they went into deep sleep.

_I apologize if it seemed like I was rushing through the chapter. Oh well, the next chapter is, well, next._


	8. Mineral Cave

_I have nothing to say at this point except that I don't want to be under pressure on updating. I would like to thank tearsofserenity for not pressuring me._

Chapter 8: Mineral Cave

Helen and Will "awoke" from their deep sleep. "We're back at the Dream Gate." Will points out.

"And it seems like we got work to do!" Helen replies, pointing to NiGHTS flying towards them.

"At last, you're here!" NiGHTS greeted. "You humans sleep a lot! Now then, Owl has taken care of another Nightopia for you, so you're going to go to the next one. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Will and Helen resounded.

"Then let's get going already!" NiGHTS said, flying into the next door.

"Wait, shouldn't you be careful about--" Will began, but NiGHTS was already gone. "Never mind."

"Don't worry, Will!" Helen said. "I'm sure after all this time, NiGHTS won't fall for another trick! Let's just go into the Nightopia."

**Mineral Cave**

Will and Helen found themselves inside a humongous cave. The walls and rocks were filled with gold, diamonds, and other precious gems. All the while, Nightopians were riding on mine carts and using picks to mine the jewels.

And then there was NiGHTS... in a NiGHTS Capture.

Will muttered to Helen, "Looks like you were wrong."

NiGHTS blurted out, "The Hot Smoothies were so tempting!" She took a sip from the straw. "Mmmmmmmm..."

"I want a smoothie, too." Helen said eagerly.

"No smoothie for you!" Reala snapped from behind.

"Aaaah!!" Will and Helen screamed as they turned around and hugged each other in fright.

"Sorry to disappoint you lovebirds, but--" Reala started mockingly.

"We're just friends!" Will and Helen both quickly stated at the same time.

"Oh, ok." Reala replied. "DENIAL!"

"Quit picking on them, Reala!" NiGHTS defended. "Now refill my smoothie!" She held out her empty cup.

"I'm sorry, but I don't give free refills to traitors." Reala explained. "Besides, I have to leave right now, so sayonara!" He took off.

"So he speaks French _and_ Japanese?" NiGHTS asked herself.

Will and Helen ran to NiGHTS' cage. "Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

So that's what Will and Helen did. They Dualized and flew through the tunnels of the cave. They didn't have much time to take in the beauty of their surroundings as they were just looking for the box. "We found the box!" Helen exclaimed. They put their blue chips in it, opened it up, and found... nothing.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you that there are now fake boxes. My bad." NiGHTS explained.

"Now how are we supposed to get more blue chips? I fear that we might not have enough time." Helen said worriedly.

Will looked around and suggested, "Perhaps we can use the mine tracks to speed through the cave and find the real box."

"Good thinking, Will!" NiGHTS said. "Let's go!!" Both jesters transformed into mine carts and rode on the tracks. They found the real box quicker, then they used the key and broke the cage.

All of a sudden, they were in a deeper part of the cave. Two wings spreaded from what at first looked like a stalactite. It wasn't a rock formation at all, but a giant bat!

"We're facing Dravamp! To defeat him, we must break down the columns holding the ceiling up!" NiGHTS told the visitors. The two hurried to the nearest column, narrowly dodging Dravamp's fangs. Helen and Will decided to Drill Dash together so that the columns would go down easier. After 3 columns, Dravamp started using a sonic screech to disorient Helen and Will.

"Ah! The screech is so loud!" Will cried.

"Don't give in! We can still defeat him together!" Helen reassured.

That gave both of them enough confidence to destroy the final 3 columns. At last, the ceiling over Dravamp came crumbing down.

"Good teamwork, you two!" NiGHTS remarked. They UnDualized once they arrived back at the Dream Gate.

Owl came in and greeted, "Such a splendid spectacle, indeed! The two of you are very good at cooperation, I see!"

"Eh, it was nothing, really." Will replied.

"Yes, yes. NiGHTS, I do believe that Helen and Will are going back into deep sleep soon." Owl told NiGHTS. "Let's leave them to themselves, shall we?" NiGHTS and Owl went over to the other side of the Dream Gate.

Helen and Will were by themselves. "I have noticed that we were doing very well so far. In working together." Will told Helen.

"Perhaps we can cooperate on more things, in daytime." Helen responded. The setting was quite right, for the second before going into deep sleep, they gave each other a kiss.

**Wizeman's Throne Room**

Wizeman held his hands above Beesca and Dravamp. "Any last words?"

Beesca and Dravamp said nothing, knowing of what happened last time when the last two Nightmarens got squished.

"Very well. There shall be no voice from you anymore." Wizeman then crumpled the Nightmarens into tiny pieces.

Reala, who was in the room the whole time, began, "I am deeply sorry, Master Wizeman, but I don't have anymore ideas." In reality, he didn't want NiGHTS to get overcome by anymore challenges.

Wizeman stared at Reala. "...Fine. I don't need you right now, but be ready to recieve new instructions." Reala then left without a word.

A second later, bunches of monster-like Nightmarens and smoke-like Nightmarens entered the room. "We wish for a quick discussion with you." they said.

Wizeman was actually surprised that these Nightmarens had come to him. "Morphters and Morsts, why have you come to me?"

One Morphter answered, "You always send us to just terrorize visitors, but we never get involved in the work the other Nightmarens do!"

A Morst added, "Besides, you created us with morphing powers that can be helpful in the work!"

Wizeman asked, "I already have Myrtles to be the morphing Nightmarens, so why should I send you, too?"

The Nightmarens then morphed into individual copies of Wizeman and boomed, "Because we have greater potential!"

Wizeman was now shocked that his Morphing Nightmarens actually learned how to become other things besides people of visitors' memories. After a pause, Wizeman told them, "Ok, I'll send you with the other Nightmarens--"

"NO!" the Wizeman copies shouted. "Let the other Nightmarens, except for Reala and the Boss Nightmarens, take a break! We can do all their work ourselves!" Then they transformed into the many other kinds of Nightmarens.

Wizeman was now impressed. "Fine. You can now be the new Nightmaren Brigade."

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU MASTER WIZEMAN!!!!!" shouted the Nightmarens as they transformed back into their regular selves and headed out.

Wizeman finally sighed, "Why did I create them in the first place?"

_I actually had fun writing that last part. Stay tuned for the final two Nightopias!_


	9. Stone Village

_All righty, getting started with the final Nightopia for Claris and Elliot. But let me warn you, things wouldn't be the same as always..._

Chapter 9: Stone Village

As soon as Claris and Elliot got back into the Night Dimension, Owl came flying towards them. "Finally you're here! The door to the next Nightopia has arrived, and NiGHTS got impatient and headed into the door!"

"So NiGHTS went without us?" Claris asked.

"Well, NiGHTS has always been the hasty type." Elliot pointed out.

Owl then spoke to them, "You must get into the next Nightopia. Who knows what NiGHTS has gotten into, now?" So the two Visitors headed through the door.

**Stone Village**

Every inch of the ground was covered in green grass. As the name implied, there were many huts dotting the landscape, and all of them were made out of huge stones. However, there were a huge amount of things that seemed to not belong in the Nightopia...

"...What are YOU doing here?!" Elliot and Claris gasped. A whole lot of people that they knew were in this Nightopia. Elliot's basketball team and his coach, the people at the slumber party, Nick, and the judges for the talent show, including Simon Cowell! Other than them, there also seemed to much more Nightopians, blue chips, and items than usual. Actually, the whole area was littered with items, Nightopians, and familiar people.

Before anyone could answer, Elliot and Claris caught sight of NiGHTS already in a NiGHTS Capture, and Reala was gloating over his latest ambush.

"Yes! This time, you can't get out!" Reala laughed.

"Couldn't you come up with something a bit more creative?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala was about to answer, until he spotted Claris and Elliot. "Well then, if it isn't the two twerps that keep meddling with our plans! Nightmarens, get them!" Soon the people that Claris and Elliot knew, plus most of the Nightopians, blue chips, and other items, started walking towards them.

"Hey, I thought you would be on our side!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Elliot," Claris began. "I think these are not the real friends that we know."

In an instant, everyone, including all those items, transformed back into the morphing Nightmarens that had harassed Elliot and Claris in their first nightmares. But some of these Nightmarens looked completely different from the ones they knew; these looked more like ghosts in the form of smoke.

"Say hello to the Morphters and Morsts!" Reala shouted. There were so many Nightmarens that almost all of the Nightopia was crowded with them. In fact, Reala was being pushed away by the giant mob. "Hey, what's the big idea? Spread out evenly! Hey! HEEEEEY!!!!!!" Reala was eventually pushed out of the Nightopia.

Elliot and Claris knew that this would be a good time to Dualize with NiGHTS, so they quickly climbed up before the Morpthers and Morsts could get them.

"Finally! I was getting impatient." NiGHTS grumbled after they Dualized. "Since there are so many Nightmarens, then instead of our usual plan, we make a mad dash through the mob and find that key!"

"A mad dash through the crowd? How can we see the chests if the Nightmarens are blocking us?" Claris asked.

"Don't worry! We can Drill Dash through enough Nightmarens to see a clear view of the land." Elliot suggested.

"Let's do this already!" NiGHTS cheered. The two Dualized, both Claris and Elliot made their Mad Drill Dash through the mob. Most of the Nightmarens transformed into other minor league Nightmarens, but they were taken care of the usual way. Despite the Morpthers and Morsts, there were no other regular Nightmarens to be seen.

At last, they defeated enough Nightmarens to see that all the chests were crushed by the mob, and thus, no need to waste blue chips. They grabbed the key, then placed it into the cage.

Everyone found themselves in a rectangular room with a small base area but a tall ceiling, and many doors on the walls. One of the doors opened, and a giant snake came out of it! It went in another door, and came out of another, and the process kept repeating until they could see the tail.

"No! Not Snacondye!" NiGHTS gasped. "To defeat him, we have to hit his tail. This is tricky as he moves very fast and can come out unpredictably!" Elliot and Claris flew around the room, trying to see which one Snacondye would come out of. Snacondye came out of one door, and moved in to another door. The trick here was to remember which path Snacondye was taking, so that once the tail follows, Elliot and Claris would be ready to hit it. It took a few tries, but they eventually got him.

At the Dream Gate, where they, as usual, UnDualized, Owl exclaimed, "We only have one more Nightopia to take care of!"

"But we are going to deep sleep, remember?" Elliot reminded.

NiGHTS reassured, "I'm sure that I'll be ok by myself. _Right_, Owl?"

Owl quickly stated, "Oh yes! By the time you come back here, it'll all be done. So we could have a celebration party, or something. But for now, your part is done."

Claris yawned. "Ok, then. Nighty-night." Then both Elliot and Claris went off into deep sleep.

_Despite what Owl said, Claris and Elliot's part isn't over yet. But let's see Will and Helen in the next chapter..._


	10. Sandy Swamp

_If it seems that I rushed through this particular chapter, it's because I am running out of ideas. Plus, I'm slowly losing my want to write this fanfic._

Chapter 10: Sandy Swamp

Helen and Will were greeted by Owl the moment they arrived. "You're here, at last! The final Nightopia depends on you!" Owl told them.

"What about NiGHTS?" Will and Helen asked.

"NiGHTS already headed to the Nightopia. You know how impatient she is..." Owl answered. "Now head into the Nightopia and make it count!"

**Sandy Swamp**

Indeed, it was a very wet, dense swamp, yet desert sand covered everything. However, this abnormality wasn't the thing that astounded Helen and Will.

Everywhere they turned, people that they knew were roaming about. Their classmates, friends, and parents. Even Simon Cowell. Besides people, there were much more Nightopians and items than usual. All of the people seemed to be staring at them. But, they were actually staring at the scene happening behind Will and Helen.

"Let me go!" NiGHTS yelled. She was being apprehended by Reala.

"Oh, NiGHTS. Will you ever learn that everytime you come to a Nightopia, history is going to repeat itself?" Reala taunted.

"Yeah, because everytime I come here, your plan fails!" NiGHTS countered.

Reala growled, "I don't want to waste anymore time. Morphters and Morsts! Unleash your true fury!"

"But you didn't let us say anything the last time we did this!" groaned the "people" and "Nightopians" and "items".

Reala glanced at NiGHTS, then at Helen and Will, then back at the Nightmarens in disguise. "Ok, say what you want. Then ATTACK!"

At once there was a cacophony of talking, Nightopian language, item sounds, and Simon Cowell imitations.

"Yeah, that's my boy!"

"Your singing sucks."

"Are you going out?"

"Gurgle mee bobo!"

"Bling!"

"Work harder!"

"Meega jiya!"

"Bong!"

"Don't forget about that test next week!"

"You don't deserve to be on the talent show. Let alone _American Idol_!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Reala shouted. The noise instantly stopped. Reala then spoke calmly, "Now you can attack." In less than a second Reala got pushed away by a bombardment of Morphters and Morsts. "Hey, this time don't break the--" _Crash! _"-- chests." Reala flew away before he could get crushed by the mob of Nightmarens.

What Reala didn't notice was that while the Nightmarens in disguise said their lines, Helen and Will snuck into the NiGHTS Capture and Dualized with NiGHTS. "That was quicker then last time! Now all we have to do is bash a lot of Nightmarens and get the key. You ready?" NiGHTS asked.

"Sure am!" Helen replied.

"We're ready to go!" Will cheered.

"Now let's teach that Simon Cowell impersonater a lesson! And everyone else, too!"

This particular Chase Mission was quicker than the usual ones. All Helen and Will had to do was Drill Dash repeatedly. It was a challenge with all the Nightmarens ganging up on them, but they still managed to beat them all. As expected, they got the key and placed it inside the Capture.

In an instant the scene changed to an underground tunnel. The Nightmaren boss that arrived looked like a huge scorpian, but on the end of its tail there were two hooks, forming the shape of a heart.

"No, not Scorpia!" NiGHTS groaned. "Her tail functions more like a claw, yet there seems to be something else odd about it."

"It's actually kind of funny that the last boss we face now is a female." Will commented.

"At least Wizeman knows to make at least _one_ of his Nightmarens female, like me." Helen added.

Both of them tried attacking in different places. The head wasn't working, and neither were the arms. Helen and Will kept dodging the tail as it tried to grab them. Then they realized that the hooks seemed to wobble whenever they were used. Will headed straight for one hook, grabbed it, and pulled it off! Scorpia knew that the two Visitors found out her weakness, so she started to pin Will to a wall. However, Scorpia forgot about Helen, who hurried to pull the other hook off. Once the second hook went off, Scorpia thrashed about as she disintegrated into nothing.

Back at the Dream Gate, after Will and Helen UnDualized, NiGHTS congratulated, "Yes! We finished the last Nightopia!"

"Really? That's a relief!" sighed Will.

"But what about us going back into deep sleep?" Helen asked.

Owl pondered for a moment, then explained, "Well, since all the Nightopias are freed from Wizeman, then there's no need to be in deep sleep! Perhaps we shall have a celebration party! Er, let me talk to NiGHTS for a bit."

Will and Helen agreed, then went off to themselves, sitting on a bench.

**NiGHTS and Owl**

NiGHTS began, "Claris and Elliot are going to be here any minute! How are we going to explain to Helen and Will that they aren't the only Visitors? And how they weren't the first, also?"

"If both pairs discover each other, then who knows what would happen?" Owl asked. "After all, in the Dream World, the discovery of another Visitor has a multiplying effect of sorts. I mean, Claris and Elliot had shown their feelings for each other here, and also with Will and Helen!"

"Yes, those are fine examples of the positive consequences," NiGHTS remarked. "But you know that with Visitors of the same gender, the consequences are negative! And something tells me that the two males and two females had met before, and they don't like each other."

Owl looked at the gate and saw Claris and Elliot coming into view. "We'll just have to brace ourselves for what happens..."

_I believe my delays with the Chase Mission chapters is because writing out original sceneries and Nightmarens can be quite time consuming, which bothers me. Therefore, the chapters end up being dull. However, since there are no more original Nightmarens to think up, the final chapters will be more exciting and detailed. Finally, I can get back to the main plot! Anyway, review as always!_


	11. Stargrowth City

_The clash between the NiD visitors and the JoD visitors shall begin right after the chapter title._

Chapter 11: Stargrowth City

It was Claris who saw Helen and Will first. "Hey, what are _they_ doing here?" Claris asked, immediately enraged.

Helen turned to see Claris and Elliot. "Shouldn't _we_ be asking _you_ that?"

"Back off, little girl. Or better yet, leave!" Elliot demanded.

"Don't treat us that way, braggart!" Will retorted.

"He's not a braggart! You are!" Claris responded.

"So this is coming from a plagiarist that won't admit her wrongdoing!" Helen accused.

"I'll tell you that Claris had decided to use 'Dreams Dreams' from the beginning!" Elliot declared.

"How should you know? You never came to the Night Dimension!" Will yelled.

"NiGHTS!!!" all four of them shouted.

NiGHTS and Owl peeked from behind a bench. "Yes?"

"Will you be so kind as to explain the meaning of _this_?" Elliot asked, pointing at Helen and Will.

NiGHTS and Owl looked at each other, then sighed. "All right, we'll explain. Both pairs of Visitors had been here before. First was Elliot and Claris, then Helen and Will."

"Ha! We were here first!" Claris taunted. "So YOU were the plagiarist!"

"Let me finish." NiGHTS cut in sternly. "We knew that if Visitors of the same gender came to the Night Dimension, hatred will grow betweem them, and that would be disastrous if we let that happen while we had to save Nightopia."

Owl then brought a machine that looked like a switch. "So when we found out that we needed all of you to save Nightopia, me and NiGHTS invented the Visitor Switch. Every half hour, the switch would automatically bring the pair of Visitors in the Night Dimension to deep sleep while bringing the other pair out of deep sleep. We just said that it was some new hinderance just to not make you suspicous. But, we accidentally left the feature to shut off after 5 uses, so now everyone is here."

NiGHTS quickly added, "And to answer your problem of who copied off who, you both decided to use _my_ song, since you were both with me. Oh, and _both_ Elliot and Will are great athletes."

There was a silence. "...Cupcake, anyone?" Owl asked.

Elliot glared at Will, who also glared at him. Likewise, Claris and Helen glared at each other. "I still hate you." was what they all said. Then there was a brawl. Punching and kicking, the two teams battled each other brutally, not one of them giving up.

Owl and NiGHTS didn't know how to stop it. Finally, Owl had an idea. "So this is how it is going to be, huh? Well, if you don't stop fighting right now, then I'm going to send you all to the real world and never let you come back here again!" he threatened.

That stopped everyone. The four visitors dropped down exhausted. NiGHTS told them, "Now listen, we're going to use the rest of this night to help you get along. After all, there aren't anymore threats right now."

At that instant, there were thousands of projectiles that looked like... playing cards?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!" cackled a familiar voice. Well, familiar to Claris, anyway. Jackle zoomed in, throwing playing cards that homed in on NiGHTS.

"Ow!!" NiGHTS wailed as the cards hit her. She dropped down wounded.

Jackle laughed, "Out of all the Nightmaren Bosses, Wizeman decided to bring me, Jackle, back! Me, ME, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" He flew downward and grabbed Claris and Helen. "Just try to stop me!" Jackle challenged as he flew off, throwing cards behind him.

Owl checked NiGHTS, then told Will and Elliot, "NiGHTS is badly injured, but will recover in a while. But now both of you have to make up and save Claris and Helen!"

"Forgive each other? No way!" Elliot and Will refused.

NiGHTS then spoke, "You know, you both have the same basic problem: pressure with love. Elliot, you're worried about wedding preparations, and Will is worried that his parents won't accept Helen. You should know that those don't count until much later, so stop worrying now and rescue Helen and Claris!"

"Wait, how did you..."

"I live in the Night Dimension all the time. I know what goes on in both your dreams and nightmares." NiGHTS explained. "Now, gather up courage and work together! I'll begin to catch up with you once I get better."

Will and Elliot looked at each other apologetically. "...No hard feelings?" they asked each other. After they laughed at their synchronization, a red light brightened in both of them...

**Stargrowth City**

Both boys looked around in amazement at Stargrowth from up high. "This city is wonderful at night. Too bad this is only the Night Dimension version of it." Elliot remarked as he flew around buildings to see Nightopians inside.

Will looked into the distance and caught sight of the Bell Tower of Song. "I see a trail of cards leading up to the tower, and the tune the bells are playing are to 'Viva Las Vegas'. That's evidence that Jackle is there." The two boys followed the trail and flew to the top of the Bell Tower.

"Vivaaaa!!!!!!! Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Las Vegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jackle "sang". He caught sight of Will and Elliot and sneered, "So you made it, huh? Time for card overload!" Jackle launched many cards at Will and Elliot.

"How did Claris beat this guy?" Elliot asked, frantically dodging cards.

"Don't ask me! Just hit him, I guess!" Will replied.

Jackle started imitating the sound of a motor gun as he shooted several consecutive cards from his hands. Elliot then Drill Dashed into Jackle, seperating him from his cape. "No fair!" Jackle growled, then started throwing larger cards.

Will zoomed in and hit Jackle again, making him farther this time. The two visitors exchanged places, dodging larger cards each time, until the finally hit Jackle enough times to defeat him.

"Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!! I was new and improved! WHY!!!!!!!!!" Jackle screamed as he fell down the tower. "I shall live again!!"

Will and Elliot flew onto the bell room and untied Helen and Claris.

"Why are you not fighting anymore?" Claris and Helen asked. After speaking the same speech that NiGHTS told them earlier, the girls understood.

Owl and NiGHTS then appeared. "Missed me?" NiGHTS asked. "Now that I'm all better, we shall take down Wizeman!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Reala hissed as he appeared from nowhere.

_Cliff-hanger time! Actually, you can just continue reading on the next chapter._


	12. The Final Battles

_At last, the adventure is coming to an end!_

Chapter 12: The Final Battles

NiGHTS glared at Reala. "I know we have a big battle thing to go on, but I must ask you something first."

"Shoot."

"Whenever I got captured, you seemed to be, uh, nice to me. Care to explain?" NiGHTS asked.

"Yeah, care to explain?" the four echoed.

Reala sighed, then answered, "Ok, you see... I missed you."

"You missed me?!" Elliot asked in shock.

"Not you!" Reala snapped. "NiGHTS."

NiGHTS gasped, "I-I'm flattered!"

Reala explained, "Ever since you left Wizeman, I missed you being my former roommate. Even though I had to obey Wizeman to destroy you, I sort of felt that there was some hope of you coming back. So I tried to be nice to you to come back to us."

NiGHTS glanced at the four Visitors, then spoke to Reala, "Sorry, but I like saving Nightopia rather than destroying it."

Reala then said, "Then you leave me no choice." He lunged at NiGHTS, but she dodged. The two battled each other directly, with the Visitors cheering NiGHTS on.

"I always thought that NiGHTS and Reala battled each other with giant balls." Will commented as he watched them fight.

"No, they always had fought directly. Who told you something as weird as _that_?" Elliot questioned.

NiGHTS then delivered the final blow, knocking Reala off the Bell Tower of Song. Reala cried as he went down, "Wizeman will take care of you!"

After watching Reala fall, NiGHTS flew back to the Visitors and told them, "The time has come for us to defeat Wizeman. Let's do it!"

**Wizeman's Throne Room**

NiGHTS and the four Visitors flew up to Wizeman. Wizeman sneered, "So, you finally made it. Don't think you can destroy me forever. Remember last time we had this discussion?"

"Yeah," NiGHTS replied, a hint of uneasiness in her speech. "You said that if I beat you, then I'll be destroyed, since I was your creation. But I beat you, and here I still am."

"Yes, I was pondering about that abnormality myself the last time I came to be. Then I remembered that I am alive as long as there is darkness in the hearts of humans. That was when I realized that you are alive as long as there is good in the hearts of humans."

"So what are you getting at here?" NiGHTS asked.

Wizeman responded, "I know that I must conquer the Night Dimension first, then conquer the Day Dimension. Every Visitor in the Day Dimension shall work for me, and be forced to do away with their good traits. And then I shall be guaranteed to truly live forever."

"That's what it is all about? Conquering both dimensions just for your selfish pleasure of being immortal?" NiGHTS challenged.

"It's not called a pleasure if it is crucial to your to how long you shall live." Wizeman answered. "But we're wasting time. Let's begin!" His hands glowed with a bright energy, then were released with a bright flash.

NiGHTS and the four Visitors tried to shield themselves, but the blast didn't hit them. Instead, it was intended to shift the direction of the gravity in the Night Dimension, enough to make everything fall sideways.

"How does it feel to have your world rotate 90 degrees?" Wizeman laughed. The four Visitors and NiGHTS flew around and settled onto Wizeman's cape. His six hands surrounded the heroes, ready to attack.

NiGHTS turned to the Visitors and announced, "Now is the final battle. All of us have to Dualize. Ready?" Before the four could respond, NiGHTS grabbed Will and Claris's hands, then the rest proceeded to hold each other's hands. In a white flash, the four Visitors and NiGHTS transformed into four NiGHTSs.

Wizeman cackled, "You may outnumber me, but you haven't outnumbered my hands!" His hands started to shoot beams at the Dualized Visitors. All four quickly dodged them, but more beams kept being shot from Wizeman's hands.

"Hold on, maybe his hands are his weak spot this time!" Claris thought outloud.

"Are you sure? How can we find out?" Helen asked.

"We have to attack the hands without being shot!" Will responded.

"We can do that by confusing him!" Elliot suggested. He flew around wildly, but still being careful to avoid the beams. The other three saw were this was going, so they flew around as well.

"Just give up and stay still!" Wizeman growled. He continuously shot more beams, but didn't notice Helen flying towards one of his hands. She watched her timing, then Drill Dashed into the eye. Wizeman howled with pain as his hand fell down. Still, Wizeman persisted, shooting more powerful beams this time. Yet, the Visitors continued to take down his hands. Soon, Wizeman had no hands at all. All four Visitors Drill Dashed into Wizeman to finish him off.

NiGHTS congratulated, "Yes! Wizeman is defeated!" As gravity shifted back to its original direction, NiGHTS UnDualized with the Visitors.

Wizeman grumbled, "So, you chose to still defeat me and destroy yourself in the process, only for both of us to live again. But this time, we shall be gone for a much longer time. Much, much longer." A white light began to engulf Wizeman and NiGHTS.

"No, NiGHTS! Please don't go!" the Visitors cried.

NiGHTS smiled and spoke, "We will meet again." The white light continued to grow larger and brighter, until it filled up everything...

_Yep, that's the final battle. We shall see how this story concludes in the final two chapters that are coming up._


	13. Fixing Past Disputes

_Now, the second-last chapter of this fanfic! And Simon Cowell returns for his last guest star role!_

Chapter 13: Fixing Past Disputes

Elliot, Claris, Will, and Helen slowly opened their eyes. They were back in the real world, still in their sleeping bags.

The four visitors looked at the clock to see that it was 4:00 AM. "Our adventure only took four hours long?" Elliot asked quietly.

"And we did a lot within that time." Will remarked.

"But, NiGHTS is gone." Helen added, close to crying.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see her again, no matter how long." Claris calmed.

The four decided to go back to bed. They needed more rest for the things they needed to fix tomorrow.

**8:00 AM**

After saying goodbye to Nick, the four went off to their seperate ways in Stargrowth High. Apparently, it grew very evident that Elliot and Claris were a couple now, likewise with Will and Helen. Of course, they didn't mind being pestered by classmates, because they took NiGHTS' advice on to put the worries to when they're actually neccesary.

But what of the past rivalries between Elliot and Will, and Claris and Helen?

**Will and Elliot**

At lunchtime, Will and Elliot went to their respective sports practices. Both the Soccer Team and the Basketball Team were in the same gymnasium, so once again, the area was divided.

During the practice, Elliot and Will did exceedingly well. At break time, Coach Ronald called them over.

"Will and Elliot, you've been doing very great this class! And what's even better is that you're not distracted by each other's sports team." he congratulated.

"Well, we learned to focus on our own sport in order to do even better." Elliot explained.

"You can say that again!" Will replied.

"Of course, I don't mean to brag, but you two are the best I had!" Ronald exclaimed. "Both best in your sports and sportsmanship." Before leaving, he then asked, "How did your rivalry stop?"

Elliot and Will glanced at each other, then simply answered, "We apologized to each other."

**Helen and Claris**

After they finished their lunch, Claris and Helen went back to the audition. Once again, the school counsellor, the vice-principal, and Simon Cowell were in their seats.

"So, who is going to confess?" Simon asked.

"Neither." Helen and Claris replied. "We decided to go into the talent show as one team."

"So while I sing..." Claris started.

"I play!" Helen finished.

Simon checked through the rule book and spoke, "According to the rule book, there's nothing about former rivals deciding to be a team, but I'm known to be a bit crazy, so we'll let you sing and play to see if you're worthy."

Helen and Claris got themselves ready, then they began. Claris' voice matched harmoniously with Helen's violin.

When they were finished, Simon told them, "If this was _American Idol_, you'd barely make it. But, since I'm paid to tone down my judgement, you two are going to be on this school's talent show!"

Helen and Claris cheered for themselves. "Yes! We made it!"

Simon quickly asked, "By the way, how did both of you happen to use the same song?"

Claris and Helen thought, then responded, "Let's say we've been to the same place before."

After the two girls left, the school counsellor asked Simon, "Why is it that we're not allowed to talk, again?"

Simon answered, "Because _I'm_ the only one with proper judging experience around here."

The vice-principal grumbled quietly, "But now we don't have as big of a talent show then we usually do."

"I heard that!" Simon accused.

_The final conclusion awaits in the final chapter!_


	14. Birth of a New Group

_Here it is, the final chapter! After you read this chapter, then you can review._

Chapter 14: Birth of a Group

Will and Elliot sat anxiously in their seats. It was the night of the talent show, and the two boys managed to get front row seats before the rest of the boarding school kids could. So far, there were 3 performances done with 5 more to go until the talent show was over.

"How much longer do we have to wait?!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Claris and Helen are coming up now!" Will told Elliot.

The curtain lifted up, and a spotlight shone on the two girls. On the stage, Claris was wearing an elegant white dress, holding the microphone in her hands. Helen was wearing a formal red dress, and she held her violin, ready to play.

Helen began playing the song, then Claris started to sing along with it. Lots of people began to take out their cell phones and wave the light around. Cheers erupted from the auditorium, many of them being from Will and Elliot.

---

The four got together after the talent show, talking and laughing.

"Were we _really_ that good?" Claris asked.

"Of course! You did see all those cell phones, right?" Elliot congratulated.

"Not to mention us being the loudest cheerers." Will added.

"Oh yeah! We noticed." Helen laughed. She looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle. "NiGHTS _will_ come back some time. She always does."

"But if NiGHTS comes back, then Wizeman will come back, too." Elliot noted. "I've also been wondering if there are other Visitors out there that are prime targets for Wizeman."

"Everyone dreams, but only a few special dreamers find themselves in Nightopia." Claris pointed out. "You know what? Other Visitors are bound to come to the Dream Gate, and with us having experience, we have to help newcomers!"

"You're right! We can be the start of a new club!" Will exclaimed. "We'll call ourselves the... uh, anyone got ideas?"

"The Dreamers?" Claris suggested.

"The NiGHTS Army?" Elliot thought outloud.

"The Super Visitors?" Helen thought of.

Will then spoke up, "How about the NiGHTS Fanclub?"

The other three thought for a moment, then replied, "It'll do."

All four shouted, "This shall mark the start of the NiGHTS Fanclub!"

"...Now what?" Helen asked.

"Maybe we could get the pizza and ice cream special before they run out!" Claris suggested.

"Race ya to it!" Elliot challenged as he took off.

"You're on!" Will replied as he and the two other girls ran. Thus concludes the tale of the four Visitors that finally met. Now they were sure to reunite with NiGHTS some night. And, as always, they're right.

_I originally wanted to make this the only NiGHTS fanfic I'll ever make. But recently, I looked back on the inspiration that made me write this fanfic in the first place, which was the Archie Comics NiGHTS miniseries (and I don't care what anyone else thinks, but I think that it was a decent miniseries based off a game). That was when I decided to write a sequel, only not so game-like. In other words, I shall write a sequel right after I write my next Sonic fanfic. So while you wait anxiously, please review._


End file.
